Purple Eyes
by MiriLaren
Summary: On Caravan Drive, a little girl's parents were kidnapped. Ten years later, a fourteen year old boy moves in. How are their lives intertwined? Percy Jackson Fanfic. MORTALS
1. Introduction

**Hey you guys. So I am kind of on a writer's block on my other story so I decided to start a new story. Enjoy!**

Our story begins on Caravan Drive. This street is full of happy, kind, joyful people. But they had one problem.

They were perfectionists. Every house on Caravan drive was exactly like the rest. Cut grass. Pulled weeds. Perfect paint. No rust. Perfect. Except one.

Number Fourteen.

Now you may think thirteen is an unlucky number but on this street, it was fourteen.

And the reason behind it starts from ten years ago...

Ten years ago, Number Fourteen, Caravan Drive was in perfect condition. Just like the rest. And in the house lived a very happy family.

A mother. A father. A daughter.

The little girl was four years old. It was eleven in the night. She was sleeping soundly when there was a big thud and she woke up.

Someone was knocking on the front knocks turned to bangs and she was about to call her parents when the front door fell and she could hear the things footsteps coming up the stairs. She did the only thing she could think of.

Hide. She ran into her closet leaving the door open just a crack and stayed silent.

The thing entered her room. It was someone wearing a long black hooded cloak. She froze when the person looked straight at her.

It was a woman and her voice was soft. "I won't hurt you or your parents but I'm afraid I'll have to take them. If you're lucky they'll come and find you."

And she left. But the little girl couldn't hear. She waited till the footsteps faded then gathering a few things walked out of the house.

She didn't stop to answer the neighbors' constant questions. She kept her head down and walked forward to wherever.

She wasn't scared.

She was shocked that someone could have eyes that were bright purple. Just like the woman that kidnapped her parents.

Ever since the incident, nobody went near the house. Nobody put it for sale. Nobody did anything but avoid it. Out of fear that if they moved in, they would be kidnapped.

But one day a young boy, fourteen years old, saw the house. This boy, realizing he could have it for free, moved in. The story behind it didn't bother him.

He soon fixed up the house and it was looking like all the houses on Caravan Drive.

And this boy, who bought house knowing that everyone thought it was cursed, his name was Percy Jackson.

And the little girl, now fourteen, who still wonders who could have that bright purple eyes. Her name was Annabeth Chase.

**So guys, what do you think? It was just a random idea I had so I decided to use it. Please review.**

**~MiriLaren**


	2. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked down Caravan Drive. She wanted to go visit her house.

She was walking when she heard a voice behind her. "Beth! Beth is that you?"

She whipped her head around. Nobody called her Beth. Nobod- "Sam?"

She looked at the blue eyed brown haired boy about fourteen. Her age.

The boy, Sam, caught up with her. "Beth?"

Then she remembered. It was her best friend from ten years ago.

He looked at her. It bothered her that he was slightly taller than her. "Beth, oh my god, you look different. It's a good difference but, woah."

"Um, yeah, I, uh have to go."

His face fell like he was sad that she had to leave so suddenly. "Um, yeah. Can you, you know, join my family for dinner tommorow night. So we can catch up and stuff."

"Yeah." She felt sad that she had hurt him. "Sure, I'll be there at seven?"

"Yeah, see ya Beth." He was going to turn around but she stopped him.

"Do me a favor and don't call me Beth."

"Sure, um, Annabeth." It turned out more like a question.

She nodded and walked away.

***Line Break***

She was here. She was really here. Someone was living there now.

She took a deep breath and headed to the door. _Knock, knock, knock._

A few seconds later a boy her age opened the door. His raven black hair was swept back revealing gorgeous sea green eyes. He was wearing a light green v neck and black shorts.

He seemed to stare at her for a while too. Then he noticed that she was standing outside and gestured for her to come in.

"Oh, um, sorry." Annabeth said. "I just used to live here like ten years ago. I was going to move in but then you already live here now so I was wondering if I could take a look around."

"Oh, it's okay. I live alone. Sorry, um well, you're welcome to live here, I mean, if you want. I'm sorry about your parents and..." he was rambling.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, and I'd love to stay here. Thanks." She knew she shouldn't trust a random stranger but there was something different about him.

He led her upstairs and gave her her old room back. He also gave her some of his money.

"I can get my mom to enroll you in school if you want." He asked.

"It's alright, I go to school, skip parent teacher conferences, I'm a great liar so, yeah."

"Okay, If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Oh, and my aunt is coming over for dinner tomorrow. You can join us if you want."

"I'd love to meet her but I can't stay for dinner. I ran into one of my old friends on the way here and he invited me to dinner."

"'Kay." He turned to leave but then turned around. "One more thing Annabeth."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"You're beautiful." And he was gone.

**So that's all for today guys. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. And please, please, ****_please,_**** review.**

**~MiriLaren**


	3. Plz Read!

**hey guys! **

**So school is starting next week so my stories are all on hold until June 2015. Sorry. **

**Please don't un follow. I may update her and there but most likely no. **

**Thanks for understanding. **

**~MiriLaren**


	4. Chapter 2

**i decided to write a short chapter because you're all so nice. **

Annabeth walked out of my bedroom. It was six thirty. She was going to go for a walk before going to Sam's house for dinner.

She walked down the stairs and was about to walk out the door when she heard Percy call her.

"Annabeth! Before you leave, why don't you meet my aunt?"

It wouldn't hurt, so she walked into the kitchen.

His aunt was beautiful with her long black hair covering her face.

Annabeth shook her outstrecthed hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase."

The woman shook her hand out of her face. "Hi!"

Annabeth sumbled backwards. No. That's not possible.

Percy looked between the two, trying to figure out what had affected her.

"You," Annabeth whispered. His aunt gasped.

Annabeth ran out the door, her mind forgetting the fact she had to go to Sam's house.

Percy's aunt.

It was her.

It had to be.

Cause she knew one thing.

She had purple eyes.


	5. AN: read and review

**Hey Guys, **

**so I'm in eighth grade this year and school is getting like a lot more homework and I'm only allowed to come on fanfic like a little bit. I will most likely be posting next on Thanksgiving. **

**I am definitely continuing Frozen Love. I'm almost done, so please don't unfollow.**

**Purple Eyes I'm probably not continuing. If I get at least ten reviews on this 'chapter' I will. **

**Olympus Ever After I might continue. It depends but for now, its on hold. **

**Please don't unfollow anything, this is all because of school. **

**Love y'all,**

**~MiriLaren**


	6. Chapter 3

She ran. She ran and ran and ran, her dark hair flying, her purple eyes scared.

She ran to the park and bent down, resting her hands on her knees, panting. She saw green converse standing in front of her.

She looked up.

"You had no idea." the boy said. "You thought you knew but you didn't. Ha."

And he turned on his heel and walked away.

*linebreak*

Sam sat nervously at his window. He was wearing his best shirt and neat jeans and had combed his hair.

It was 5:30 and he was already ready. Oops.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. His dad.

"Your mom and I are going out for dinner tonight. We wanted to give you some time alone."

"But dad!" Sam protested. "It would be awkward."

"Even more awkward than having your parents there too?" His father leaned in closer. "And remember- you can't win the girl on the first night."

Sam blushed furiously. Was it that obvious?

"Bye son."

"Bye."

So Sam waited, for the girl that would never come.

*linebreak*

Annabeth ran. She didn't know what to do.

Then it struck her.

Percy's aunt knew where her parents were.

She knew.

Annabeth spun around and ran back towards the house.

She barged in and found Percy's aunt sitting exactly where she was before. The curtains were drawn so barley any light escaped into the house.

"Annabeth," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Where are my parents?"

"They- I can't say."

"Where are they?"

"Annabeth I can't!"

Annabeth stepped closer to the kidnapper.

"Tell me."

"He'll get me! He'll get me!"

"Who?" She was yelling now. "Tell me! Who?"

The door swung opening revealing a bar of light.

"He will."

In the doorway stood a fourteen year old boy with black swept hair and green eyes, green shirt and black jeans, a smirk on his face and green converse on his feet.

In the doorway, stood none other, than Percy Jackson.

**PLOT TWIST! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I had to. That's all for today, and as you can see I ****_love _****cliffhangers. **

**~MiriLaren (Love you too 3)**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE- sry

**THIS IS IMPORTANT GUYS!**

I AM NOW DOING COVERS!

All you have to do is PM me:

-Title

-Short Summary (if u want or I can just look it up)

-Ideas of how you want it

I WILL THE BEST I CAN!

Thanks guys, I love you! :)

Oh, and I will update soon! Just give me covers! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that but eighth grade is leaving me with zero time. I try to update, I really do so sorry! High school will be even worse. I want to finish the story by then. We have a while. So, enjoy!**

Annabeth was looked from Percy's Aunt to Percy.

"Percy." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Annabeth," he laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, you thought you knew. You thought I was a perfect little angel. What did your parents teach you? To go and live with strangers?"

"You took my parents." Annabeth looked past Percy and at the slightly open door.

"Oh, I have a reason for that. I have a reason for everything. But first, it's story time. Tie 'er up."

Two identical boys with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. They pulled me into a chair I didn't even know was there and tied my hands behind it loosely.

"Mira, you can come here." Percy's aunt, Mira, came up and stood next to him.

Another guy, black hair black eyes, came and stood on the other side of Percy. The brothers stood on either side of me as if to guard.

Another person, a girl, came and got down on one knee in front of me. She had short, black hair and electric blue eyes. "Come on Perce, she's just a helpless little girl."

"I'm fourteen," Annabeth said, teeth clenched.

"Oh good, you're Percy's age. Nico over there is 12. Connor is 15 and Travis is 17. I think." The girl said.

"Yeah!" said one of the brothers. "I'm 17! I'm Travis! I'm older!"

"No, I'm Travis! I'm the older one!"

"You know what, for the sake of everyone's sanity, you're both 15, know shut up!" Thalia glared at them and they slowly backed away.

She got up and stood next to next year to Percy.

She looked at all of them. Double brown, black, green, blue and purple. Most peculiar eyes.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia." Said the girl. "Leader of this little gang here."

"But I thought I was the leader!" whined Connor.

"No, I'm the leader!" yelled Travis.

"No-"

"Shut up! All of you! I'm sixteen, I'm the oldest so I'm the leader." She glared at Annabeth and Annabeth shut her mouth. "Mira isn't part of the gang."

"Then why is-" Annabeth started.

"Shut it smart! I swear I'll run you through if you say one more thing!" Thalia looked like she was going to burst.

Annabeth stood up from the chair, her hands were tied loosely so she was able to break free. She ran for the door when she heard Thalia whisper in a menacing voice.

"I dare you. Leave, and I'll kill your parents cause guess what?"

Annabeth turned around and saw the gang, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis. She saw Mira and she saw two other figures.

When they spoke, Annabeth recognized the voice as easily as she would recognize her own.

"Annabeth."

Her voice broke. "Mom."

**So I know that's like a really shortcgapter but please bear with me. I love all you guys seriously. Thanks for understanding!**

**~Miri!aren**


End file.
